Lost in the Woods
by TheNightOwl47
Summary: Sonic brings Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Knuckle's friend Diamond along to go to the Canadian oil fields for a vacation. Little do they know their vacation is going to be slightly ruined once the pilot has a heart attack... Rated T just to be safe, in case I add some bloodiness here. A HEAVY W.I.P. just started. Please note this is my first fanfiction!


**_Yeesh! It took me absolutely forever to come up with a fanfiction completely set in stone as my first, and I've finally got one! Please review!_**

**_Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow belong to SEGA._**

**_Diamond and Jake belong to me._**

**_Idea of this fanfiction came from the book Hatchet by Gary Paulsen. If you haven't read it, you should, it's a good book._**

* * *

><p>(<em>Shadow's POV<em>)

The roar of the Cessna's engine was enough to make me want to blow my head off with my shotgun. I turned my earbud volume to the maximum and I still couldn't make the sound of my songs cover the engine noise. About a week ago, Sonic thought it'd be a great idea to go out into the Canadian oil fields for a vacation, and Tails insisted we take a private Cessna plane, so there were no annoying passengers, and Knuckles forced us to bring his friend Diamond the Hedgehog. He looked a lot like Silver, except a light shade of blue with the tips of his spikes being dark blue. Just like Silver, he was psychokinetic and could fly, but instead of being from the future, he got stranded here from an alternate dimension. Diamond was busily playing some game on his phone, Knuckles was staring out the window, and Sonic was asleep. I couldn't see what Tails was doing as I was in the back and he was in the copilot's seat next to the pilot, Jake the Lizard. Ugliest thing I've seen in my life. But that didn't matter. What mattered right now was finding a way to block out that ear piercing sound the Cessna was making.

Never found a way while I was on that plane.

(_Diamond's POV_)

Just as I was about to make it to the end of the level I was on, my phone died. _Great,_ I thought to myself. _Just great._ I looked out the window and picked up the conversation that was going on between Jake and Tails, whose seats were in front of mine. "...and if you do that, you should be able to go a bit faster," Tails said to Jake. Jake suddenly groaned with pain. "Ugh... My chest's been killing me for the past hour," he said. "YAGH!" He banged his head against the back of his seat and the plane jerked to the left. That grabbed the attention of everybody, and woke Sonic up. "AGH!" I heard the pilot scream. "You're having a heart attack!" exclaimed Tails. As Jake screamed once more, the plane jerked down, and began to spiral down towards the ground. Tails pulled up on the yoke in front of him, but nothing would have stopped the plane from crashing into the lake we crashed into. Of course, had he not pulled up, we would have crashed into the trees...

The plane was an amphibious plane, meaning it had floats at the bottom. The plane floated up to the surface, but there was already water inside. Everyone was soaked, and the plane's dashboard was sparking and smoking, clearly not made for water contact. I unbuckled my belt and got up, walking over to the pilot's seat. Tails and I exchanged a worried glance, looking over to the pilot. His neck was completely loose, and he lay perfectly still, without a constant rise and fall of his chest. I checked his pulse and found nothing. "Dead," I said aloud. Everyone got up, and Sonic yelped when he opened the door to find we were in the middle of a lake. I guess he expected we were closer to the shore. "There's emergency supplies under the pilot's seat," said Tails. I crouched and used my powers to pull a box, about the size of three PS4s stacked on top of each other, and picked it up with my hands, getting up.

"Let's get to shore," Knuckles said. "How? We're in the middle of a lake!" said Sonic. I used my powers to lift Sonic into the air. "Ah!" he yelled as I floated him onto the shore. I concentrated deeply, and lifted the whole plane onto the shore (nearly crushing Sonic in the process) and everyone got out. I put the box on a flat rock and opened it up. I took out some food packets, an emergency transmitter (rendered useless by the water), some rifle parts, ammo for the rifle, some fishing lines and a hook (no rod, not a big enough box), a knife, and a compass. Shadow walked over and assembled the rifle. ".22," he said as he clicked on the bipod. He loaded it up and slinged it over his shoulder with the strap. I grabbed the knife and seathed it, putting it in a seathe where my own knife would be if I hadn't lost it the last time I went camping. "So," I said, "First thing's first. Where are we?" Everyone exchanged glances but no one said a thing. I sighed. "When the pilot was having a heart attack, the plane jerked of course," said Tails. "But we don't know how far," said Knuckles. "And even if we did," began Shadow, "It'd be useless because we don't even know the main course." There was a moment of silence, until Sonic said, "Why can't we just use the radio?" Shadow face-palmed. "The plane got half-flooded and you think we can use the broken, sparking, smoking radio?" he asked. "Hey, I hardly woke up when this all happened," said Sonic. "Guys," I said, "We need to focus. We have things to do." Sonic looked over to me. "Like what?" he asked. "Well first, we need shelter. Then, we need food. Five packets of beef jerky isn't even going to last us all a day. Then, we need water to store," I said. "Let's split up," said Tails. "Diamond, Knuckles, you two work on the shelter. Sonic, Shadow and I can hunt. Then we'll make some stuff to carry water into the shelter." I nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but in all fairness, its more an introduction to the story than anything. Hope you guys enjoyed and enjoy the rest of the story! :3 <strong>_

_**Next chapter, Things to Do**_


End file.
